Saimoe 2010: 7° gruppo 1° preliminari
Le votazioni del 7° gruppo dei primi preliminari del Saimoe 2010 si sono tenute il 15 luglio 2010. Le prime 12 classificate sono ammesse al tabellone principale. Le ragazze fino alla 40^ posizione sono ammesse al secondo turno preliminare. Risultati *'1^ 413 voti | Yui @ Angel Beats! *'2^ 380 voti | Index @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'3^ 293 voti | Kunihiro Hajime @ Saki *'4^ 286 voti | Ayuzawa Misaki @ Kaichou wa Maid-sama! *'5^ 270 voti | Hiiragi @ Hanamaru Kindergarten *'6^ 238 voti | Tsuruya-san @ The Disappearance of Suzumiya Haruhi *'7^ 216 voti | Hinagiku @ Hanamaru Kindergarten *'8^ 215 voti | Yin @ Darker than Black - Ryuusei no Gemini *'9^ 202 voti | Jinguuji Kuesu @ Omamori Himari *'10^ 200 voti | Yukimura Chizuru @ Hakuouki *'11^ 188 voti | Evangeline A.K. McDowell @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'12^ 186 voti | Ushiromiya Maria @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *'13^ 177 voti | Suzuki Jun @ K-ON!! *'14^ 125 voti | Amano Tooko @ Bungaku Shoujo Movie *'15^ 118 voti | Awara Chikako (Aa-san) @ GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class *'15^ 118 voti | Sumiyoshi Kanako @ Nyan Koi! *'17^ 115 voti | Haruue Erii @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'18^ 108 voti | Raising Heart @ Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st *'19^ 97 voti | Itezora Konayuki @ Katanagatari *'20^ 96 voti | Mina Ţepeş @ Dance in the Vampire Bund *'21^ 89 voti | Arf @ Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st *'22^ 79 voti | Etou Fujiko @ Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou *'23^ 75 voti | Morikawa Yuki @ WHITE ALBUM *'24^ 73 voti | Kageyama Torako @ Hyakko Extra *'25^ 65 voti | Sonken Chuubou (Renfa) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'25^ 65 voti | Sokabe Megumi @ K-ON!! *'27^ 64 voti | Mitarai Fumika @ Seikon no Qwaser *'28^ 61 voti | Kurosaki Shuri / Kurosaki Yukari @ Asura Cryin' 2 *'29^ 60 voti | Charlotte E. Firobisher @ The Sacred Blacksmith *'29^ 60 voti | Yarai Sayo @ Sora no Manimani *'31^ 59 voti | Octavia @ Tears to Tiara *'32^ 56 voti | Edy Nelson @ Senjou no Valkyria *'33^ 55 voti | Riannon @ Tears to Tiara *'34^ 53 voti | Colette Brunel @ Tales of Symphonia The Animation *'34^ 53 voti | Misato-senpai @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *'36^ 47 voti | Morimi Saki @ Higashi no Eden Movie *'37^ 46 voti | Budoko @ Akikan! OVA *'38^ 45 voti | Fujita Yasuko @ Saki *'''39^ 43 voti | Hitomi @ Angel Beats! *40th 41 votes | Kitaoka Yume @ Kanamemo *41st 40 votes | Oumi Hakone @ Fight Ippatsu! Jūden-chan!! *42nd 39 votes | Riri-san @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *43rd 38 votes | Saeki Reiko @ Asura Cryin' 2 *44th 34 votes | Aoi @ Hanamaru Kindergarten *45th 33 votes | Narutaki Fumika @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *45th 33 votes | Dorii / Guraa @ Utawarerumono OVA *47th 25 votes | Dark Precure @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *47th 25 votes | Nina Tucker @ Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *47th 25 votes | Di-air @ Kiddy GiRL-AND *50th 24 votes | Telestina Kihara Lifeline @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *50th 24 votes | Éclair @ Kiddy GiRL-AND *52nd 23 votes | Noda's sister @ GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class *52nd 23 votes | Shoukyou @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *54th 22 votes | Ymir @ Queen's Blade: Gyokuza wo Tsugu Mono *55th 19 votes | Fuguta Sazae @ Sazae-san *55th 19 votes | Meganeko (Otonashi Fumiko) @ Battle Spirits: Shounen Toppa Version *57th 18 votes | Otonashi Haruna @ Inazuma Eleven *58th 17 votes | Kumasawa Chiyo @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni *59th 16 votes | Koyama Yuuka @ Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu *60th 15 votes | Ran @ Hanamaru Kindergarten *60th 15 votes | Amano Yui @ Bungaku Shoujo Memoire I Yume-Miru Shoujo no Prelude *62nd 13 votes | The guest who looks like Sawachika Eri @ Natsu no Arashi! Akinaichuu *62nd 13 votes | Lucy Cambell @ The Sacred Blacksmith *64th 12 votes | Tasogare Mimi @ Duel Masters Cross series *65th 11 votes | Ixia Jun @ Arad Senki -Slap up Party- *65th 11 votes | Emporio Ivankov @ One Piece *67th 10 votes | Shiratori Shouko @ Sora no Manimani *68th 9 votes | Senou Kaori (Kyon's Classmate) @ The Disappearance of Suzumiya Haruhi *68th 9 votes | Karin @ Naruto Shippuuden *68th 9 votes | Nobi Tamako (Nobita's mom) @ Doraemon *68th 9 votes | Arisugawa Aoi @ Jewelpet *68th 9 votes | Amnelis @ Guin Saga *68th 9 votes | Narumi Asuka @ Anyamal Tantei Kiruminzoo *74th 8 votes | Sakurada Nene @ Crayon Shin-chan *74th 8 votes | Barbara McGregor @ Taishou Yakyuu Musume. *74th 8 votes | Mike @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *74th 8 votes | Nanami @ NEEDLESS *78th 7 votes | Tsukigami Chiruyo @ Keroro Gunsou *78th 7 votes | Mayu @ Sora no Manimani *78th 7 votes | Suzuna @ Pokémon Diamond & Pearl *81st 6 votes | Makyua @ Inazuma Eleven *81st 6 votes | Old Hag @ Chinyuuki: Tarou to Yukai na Nakama-tachi *83rd 5 votes | Kyouno Rizumi @ Tokimeki Memorial 4 OVA *83rd 5 votes | Magical Girl Moe P @ Crayon Shin-chan *83rd 5 votes | Shinou (Harumiya) @ Kemono no Souja Erin *83rd 5 votes | Tsukikage Haruna @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *83rd 5 votes | Odagiri Manabu @ Shoujo Fight *83rd 5 votes | Minase Ayana @ Seikon no Qwaser *83rd 5 votes | Lettuce @ Yasai no Yousei - N.Y. Salad The Movie *83rd 5 votes | Matsuzaka Ume @ Crayon Shin-chan *83rd 5 votes | Yamakawa Ryouka @ Kämpfer *92nd 4 votes | Olivia Littlet @ Tatakau Shisho The Book of Bantorra *92nd 4 votes | Catherine Glass @ Macross Frontier the Movie: Itsuwari no Utahime *92nd 4 votes | Shinatora Futaba @ Ring ni Kakero 1: Shadow *92nd 4 votes | Landlady (Fusako-san) @ Himitsu Kessha Taka no Tsume Countdown *92nd 4 votes | Chie @ Eve no Jikan *92nd 4 votes | Sugimoto Shinako @ Aoi Hana *92nd 4 votes | Rikako @ Darker than Black - Ryuusei no Gemini *92nd 4 votes | Kaneda Toshiko @ Gokujou!! Mecha Mote Iinchou Second Collection *92nd 4 votes | Sano Anju @ Gokujou!! Mecha Mote Iinchou series *92nd 4 votes | Soujin Shikou @ Ikkitousen: Xtreme Xecutor *102nd 3 votes | Peridot @ Jewelpet series *102nd 3 votes | Son Rui @ Nodame Cantabile Finale *102nd 3 votes | Hazama Hikaru @ Metal Fight Beyblade series *102nd 3 votes | Stephanie @ Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *102nd 3 votes | Mom @ Chi's Sweet Home series *102nd 3 votes | Tanya the Bear @ The Animal Conference on the Environment *102nd 3 votes | Rika @ Sazae-san *102nd 3 votes | Bride (Mihoko) @ K-ON!! *102nd 3 votes | Rose @ Hipira: The Little Vampire *102nd 3 votes | Tekka no Komaki-chan @ Soreike! Anpanman *102nd 3 votes | Shibata Risa @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *102nd 3 votes | Kirishima Harue @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *102nd 3 votes | Domino @ One Piece *102nd 3 votes | Misaki @ Gakkoii 1 Nensei ni Narou! Nyuugaku Quis *102nd 3 votes | Ayako (Hikari's mother) @ Pokémon Diamond & Pearl *102nd 3 votes | Mizutani Kiyoe @ Ookiku Furikabutte -Natsu no Taikai-hen- *102nd 3 votes | Flytrap Ryuko (Okegawa Ryuuko) @ Crayon Shin-chan *102nd 3 votes | Oooku Madoka @ Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza *102nd 3 votes | Do Majo @ Jewelpet *102nd 3 votes | Murata Tetsuko @ Gintama Movie: Shinyaku Benizakura-hen *122nd 2 votes | Lucky (Muraki Kosumo) @ Gakkoii 1 Nensei ni Narou! Nyuugaku Quis *122nd 2 votes | Ia Mira @ Tatakau Shisho The Book of Bantorra *122nd 2 votes | Sagawa Kaori @ Planzet *122nd 2 votes | Mikeneko-obasan (Cat) @ Chi's Sweet Home Series *122nd 2 votes | Takowin'naa-tchi @ Tamagotchi *122nd 2 votes | Taaya @ Kemono no Souja Erin *122nd 2 votes | Rabumamari-tchi @ Tamagotchi *122nd 2 votes | Sarah @ Hipira: The Little Vampire *122nd 2 votes | Katayama Haruka (Tooru's fiancee) @ Kimi ni Todoke *122nd 2 votes | Schoolgirl that was almost attacked by a Lost Child @ Asura Cryin' 2 *122nd 2 votes | Miss Yuurei @ Kaidan Restaurant *122nd 2 votes | Ai's mother @ Symphony in August *122nd 2 votes | Lemon-chan @ Kupu~!! Mamegoma! *122nd 2 votes | Rinko @ Fight Ippatsu! Jūden-chan!! *122nd 2 votes | Santa (Ishikawa Haruka) @ Meitantei Conan *122nd 2 votes | Toujou Hikari @ Ontama! *122nd 2 votes | Osen @ Ashiaraiyashiki no Juunin-tachi. *122nd 2 votes | Kaori @ The Rebirth of Buddha *122nd 2 votes | Princess Salvia (Freesia) @ Pokémon Diamond & Pearl *122nd 2 votes | Nishitani Kasumi @ Meitantei Conan: The Lost Ship in The Sky *142nd 1 vote | Noda Youko (Nodame's mother) @ Nodame Cantabile Finale *142nd 1 vote | Endou Atsuko @ Inazuma Eleven *142nd 1 vote | Yoshizawa Yuura @ Planzet *142nd 1 vote | Sheena @ Pokémon Diamond & Pearl: Arceus and the Jewel of Life *142nd 1 vote | Maneene-tchi @ Tamagotchi *142nd 1 vote | Reiko-sensei @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *142nd 1 vote | Tomoko @ The Rebirth of Buddha *142nd 1 vote | Bonnie @ Cobra the Animation *142nd 1 vote | Emily Ruth @ Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva *142nd 1 vote | Che-lin @ Winter Sonata *142nd 1 vote | Obaba-sama @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *142nd 1 vote | Rana @ Chou Gekijou-ban Keroro Gunsou Tanjou! Kyuukyoku Keroro Kiseki no Jikuujima de Arimasu *142nd 1 vote | Guest Chii-chan @ Hyakko Extra *142nd 1 vote | Sarah @ Letter Bee *142nd 1 vote | Hazuki @ Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari *142nd 1 vote | Operetta @ Weiß Survive series *142nd 1 vote | Old Lady @ Kobato. *142nd 1 vote | Tateno Mai @ Inazuma Eleven *142nd 1 vote | Youko @ Durarara!! *142nd 1 vote | Canaria Berstein @ Macross Frontier the Movie: Itsuwari no Utahime